..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970
Description ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 is a distorted version of a character of Baldi's Basics and contestant of BFB, Remote. She only appeared if you corrupt the game via corrupt Remote's files. Appearance She appears to be Remote, but distorted, with many of the distortions, and stuff. Mechanics She appears to act like Remote (e.g. Her questions, her non-corrupted self mechanics, etc.), but with a twist, Her speed will randomly changes every 15 to 99 seconds. Her voice sounds like her voice, but her lines are completely turned into word salads, morse codes, and binary, with some custom lines she had. Her maths are impossible, to times, to divided by, etc.. When you get the questions wrong, it gets even worst. Instead just do like her non-corrupted self does, she gives (or replaces some of the normal items, if you have some) some of Corrupted Data211249's items. Quotes (some of them are word salad, morse code, and binary) Wow, hey there! questions right go now! (one of the noise when she is near) Whoa, hey there! Time noob teach batteries bad math! (when you bumped into her) OH MY THERE, WHY DID NOOB PUT RSODA ON YOU? SOME MATH! (when you used RSODA on her) That was noob, you got wrong questions right! You can some maths. (when you got the questions right) Wow, you right. That's mat- ERGUERGHUEIGHEG-, please, help me. (when you got the questions wrong) -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .-. . --. .-. . - / - .... .- - (YOU WILL REGRET THAT) (one of the noise when she is near) I HATE YO- GRIOJGIOERJGOEIGJ-, THIS IS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! (one of the noise when she is near) 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01000001 01001110 01001110 01000001 00100000 01000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01010100 01001000 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 0010000001000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010100 00101110 (YOU WANNA GET MATH, YOU GET IT.) (one of the noise when she is near) I'm ASCENDED because you used BSODA. welp, gud-bye. (when you used BSODA on her) Game Over Quotes TIME TO FACE THE CORRUPTION OF YOUR FAILURE. WHAT A GREAT DAY, BUT YOU MUST END FOR CORRUPTED ME. YOUR FACE AS IT HITS MATH! MATH IS EVERYONE FAVORITE SUBJECT, YOU SEE? Trivia * She is made with PHOTOMOSH. * The word, Corromipido, is a spanish word for Corrupted. * The morse code, ..-. .. .-.. ., is translated to File. * The numbers at the end of ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO's name, 1657159970, is the name "Remote" in Alphanumeric form. This makes sense as ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO is an image of remote and putting a black background on it and then adding a glitch effect. * The text above is obviously stolen from Corrupted Data211249. (nothing to do with the trivia) Gallery File:MOSHED-2018-7-22-23-38-55.jpg|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when she is wandering around File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-12-39.jpg|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when you got the questions right File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-16-10.jpg|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when you got the questions wrong File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-14-44.jpg|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when you used RSODA on her File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-19-3.gif|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when she is talking File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-35-19.gif|Ditto, but only when you got the questions wrong File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-29-31.gif|Ditto, but only when you used RSODA on her File:MOSHED-2018-7-23-1-24-52.gif|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when she is running and pushing you MOSHED-2018-7-23-3-14-49.jpg|..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 when you used BSODA on her Category:Characters Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Females Category:Jbubler approved pages